


Byeol

by beomshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: Jaebeom was finally about to fall asleep. The last thing he did was thank his vivid imagination for blessing him with a kiss from Youngjae, right on the forehead.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: missing 2jae hours





	Byeol

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone is doing well!! my classes have all shifted to being online so now i'm just... working through my huge backlog of drafts i've been meaning to post since last year :) and an acnh! au...

Youngjae had forgotten to close their windows again, and now their bedroom was too cold. Jaebeom couldn't close them anymore because the creaking would wake him up, along with the rest of their neighbourhood. He really needed to get that fixed one day.

His husband's limbs were sprawled all over the place, which was a telltale sign that Jaebeom didn’t make it home in time to claim his side of the bed, again. Luckily it was just his arms and legs this time, and not the rest of his body. His left arm and leg were dangling off the side of the bed, so Jaebeom has struck gold tonight. Whenever Jaebeom comes home from work too late, Youngjae somehow manages to shift across the bed diagonally, leaving no space for him whatsoever. He really hated sleeping on the couch after a long day, and as tempting as it was, he still couldn’t bear to wake Youngjae up. 

Jaebeom couldn’t remember the last time he had a proper conversation with him, either. With his arm draped right across Jaebeom’s pillow, Youngjae was dead asleep, breathing softly through his slightly parted lips. Sleeping Youngjae was serene, beautiful. Jaebeom really wanted to kiss him. 

He takes the fastest shower in his life, not bothering to wash his hair out of fear that Youngjae would drastically move into the next phase of his sleeping positions within the time Jaebeom spends doing his skincare routine. While he’s rubbing in his face wash, Jaebeom quickly peeks out of their bathroom door to monitor his husband. As soon as he thought he was in the clear, Youngjae’s arm on Jaebeom’s pillow twitches. He quickly grabs his face towel, running over to the bed before crawling under the sheets. Drying his face, Jaebeom tosses the towel onto the floor. 

At the very least, he made it onto the bed. Right now, his head is tucked underneath Youngjae’s arm instead of lying on top of it, not wanting to cut his blood circulation off in the middle of the night. Jaebeom lets himself melt into the comfort of his bed and some extra warmth provided by Youngjae. He tries not to think about how he needs to be awake again in four hours. Maybe even less, now that he’s running off the adrenaline from securing a sacred spot on his bed at the mercy of his sleeping husband. 

“You’re like a star, baby boy,” Jaebeom mumbles against the side of his ribcage, kissing it and placing his hands to rest on top of Youngjae’s tummy. He thinks he hears a small groan from above, and after briefly looking up thinks he sees Youngjae’s nose scrunch up a little. 

“...what?” asks a tiny, drowsy voice.

“A starfish,” Jaebeom continues.

“Jaebeom... are you sleep-talking again?!”

"Great..." Jaebeom thinks to himself, now he’s getting delirious. He missed Youngjae so much he’s even started to imagine his voice talking back to him. That’s fine, right now it was better than nothing. Jaebeom was desperate for crumbs, anyway. Struggling to recall what he was about to say next, Jaebeom was barely able to keep his eyes open for any longer. He yawns, almost dislocating his jaw from how wide he manages to open his mouth. 

“Get it?”

He’ll just have to try catching Youngjae awake again tomorrow night. 

“You’re like a starfish because… because your arms and legs are always all over the place.”

“W-what?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> jaebeom, running back to bed,, unintentionally waking youngjae up because he was making roman holiday noises
> 
> [twitter!!](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbomdi?s=09)


End file.
